Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a pistol nozzle, and more particularly to a water flow control structure of the pistol nozzle.
As shown in FIG. 1, a pistol nozzle of the prior art comprises a control lever 10 and a retaining piece 11. The control lever 10 is provided with a retaining edge 13. The retaining piece 11 is provided at the bottom end with a rack 12 opposite in location to the retaining edge 13 of the control lever 10. The water flow control of the prior art pistol nozzle is attained by the control lever 10 in conjunction with the retaining piece 11 such that the retaining edge 13 is retained by the rack 12 of the retaining piece 11.
The prior art flow control structure described above is defective in design because the rack 12 of the retaining piece 11 is not properly shielded at all, and because the rack 12 is bound to accumulated or the like, thereby undermining the retaining effect of the rack 12 or the service life span of the rack 12. In addition, the prior art flow control structure is devoid of a means to bring about the disengagement of the retaining edge 13 with the rack 12, thereby making the prior art water flow control structure rather inefficient.
The present invention is intended to overcome the drawbacks of the water flow control structure of the prior art pistol nozzle described above.
In keeping with the principle of the Present invention, the objective of the present invention is attained by a pistol nozzle comprising a flow control structure which is easy to use and durable. The flow control structure comprises a main body, an inner rack, a control lever, an outer rack, and two switching members.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.